


14 Days

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Cancer Arc (X-Files), Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, casefile, jealous scully, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Mulder and Scully romance each other in 14 days leading up to V-Day.





	14 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceversa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/gifts).



> Written for viceversawrites for the Valentine’s fic exchange organized by @gaygrouton. Thanks to MonikaFileFan for the beta as always! This is definitely one of my first fics set before s8, so I had to do some rewatching to get some inspiration. Hope it turned out okay! Incorporated the One Bed, First Time and Jealous Scully tropes. It’s really my first time working with tropes, so I hope you like it. :)

Day 1

It started with a simple gesture. A chocolate rosebud he decided to leave at the end of the night after he bid her farewell while knowing she would be the first to arrive the next morning. He was saving himself from the skeptical look he knew she would be wearing at the act the following morning. 

He wasn't wrong. The following day she had regarded him with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile. She held up a little card that read A red rose for my redhead. “A rosebud, Mulder? Valentine's Day isn't even here yet.”

Kicking his legs up on the desk and gnawing a pencil between his lips, he looked up and grinned sheepishly.

“Valentines can be celebrated all month and it isn't even an official holiday, Scully. In fact,” he said as he moved his legs from the desk and scooted towards her, “Apparently, Valentine's weekend is even a thing, especially when it falls near President's Day Weekend.”

Scully rolled her eyes as a grin couldn’t help but tug at her lips as she moved away from the desk and began to pace. 

“Actually Mulder, you might be right. Valentine’s day is actually significant to the Christian faith. Emperor Claudius II canceled marriage arrangements due to the defiance of soldiers not wanting to leave their wives and families for war. St. Valentine flouted those orders along with St. Marius and continued to marry couples until St. Valentine received the death sentence on February 14th in 270 AD. However, before his death, it was discovered St. Valentine had his own Valentine.”

Mulder raised his brows as he nodded with a smile, impressed. “That’s the spirit, Scully.”

Scully watched as Mulder swiveled in his chair and moved to stand, grabbing his coat. “Though I hope it doesn’t take being on death row to find love,” he said with a wink.

Day 2

The following day, Scully walks into the basement office to see a box of chocolates resting on the desk with Mulder nowhere in sight. Scully eyed the box suspiciously as she looked around, releasing a heavy sigh as she looked at it again. “Dammit Mulder,” she muttered.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she unwraps the plastic wrapping and pulls off the top to survey the variety of dark and milk chocolate concoctions. She plucks one up and pops it into her mouth and closes her eyes, humming in delight.

“I see you found the box of chocolates,” Mulder’s voice sounded from the doorway, causing her to spin on her heels.

“Mulder! I didn’t hear you come in,” she gasped, quickly setting the box down.

Mulder smiled as he approached her, setting down the files he carried in his hand onto the desk. As he turned towards her, he noted the chocolate decadence just above her upper lip.

“Here you...got a little something,” he said as he extended his hand, much to her surprise, and wiped it away.

Scully stared at him in embarrassment as he dodged for the box and snatched a chocolate for himself.

“Hey!” She pretended to sound annoyed.

“It’s like they say...life is like a box of chocolates,” he manages to muster out with a mouth full of food. “You never know what you’re going to get.”

“I’d say that’s our life’s work, Mulder.”

Day 3

Scully started her trip down to the basement office when she overheard voices. One of which she instantly recognized as Mulder's, his somewhat monotone speech unmistakable. As she drew closer, the other voice was one that tended to set her blood boiling. The only one that sent the otherwise calm and composed demeanor of Agent Dana Scully into an internal rage.

“But she doesn't understand you as I do,” the feminine voice implored.“You'd have a believer, a supporter and proponent of your work at your side, Fox.”

Scully stopped short of the door, the voices undisturbed by the clicking of her heels. Upon opening the door, she spotted none other than Diana Fowley, who was reaching for Mulder's hand.

Sickened, she spun around on her heels and walked as quickly as she could, disgusted at the sight.

She returned sometime later, but the rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Upon her return home, she is startled by a bouquet of roses on her counter.

Though she and Mulder had keys to one another's apartments, she was surprised he had managed to slip these in before she returned.

Day 4

The following night, Scully was surprised by a light rapping on her door. With a glance at her wristwatch, she noted it was just after nine at night, but she hadn't been expecting anyone.

She padded over to the door and peered into the peephole to see Mulder looking comfy and casual. Without a word, she unlatched the lock and pulled the door open, her face contorted in confusion. 

“Mulder?”

“Hey Scully,” he grinned, shifting from foot to foot, clearly holding something out of the right.

“Please tell me this isn't another Eddie Van Blundht stunt. Once was enough for a lifetime.”

Mulder rushed to shake his head. “No. I can assure you I'm perfectly me, Scully. I just...I want to make sure you didn't get the wrong impression yesterday.”

Scully folded her arms over her chest. “Why don't you tell me what I was supposed to be hearing then.”

“Why don't you invite me in first?” he suggested.

Scully sighed heavily and stepped to the side as she watched him enter. She noted the wine in his hands. “That had better be good.”

“It's no two buck chuck,” he grinned.

Once the wine was poured and they were situated on the couch, Mulder spoke.“Diana is stuck in the past. I've moved on. It's us two against the world, Scully. You know that.”

Scully seemed to consider as she brought her glass to her lips. “Do I?”

“I won't stop trying until you do.” Mulder turned and noted the flowers on her countertop.

Day 5

Scully walked in to see Mulder tossing pencils unsuccessfully into the ceiling as he popped open the shell of a sunflower seed between his teeth.

He nearly stumbled out of his chair as Scully walked into the office. 

“Oh...morning Scully, I wasn't expecting you this early...not after all that wine we drank last night.”

Scully raised her eyebrows. “I could ask you the same thing,” she said as a pencil simultaneously fell from the ceiling. 

Mulder flushed as Scully glanced up to the ceiling before setting her briefcase on the desk.“Anyways….I actually have something for you today, something I've been meaning to give you.”

“Oh,” Mulder raised his brow in a skeptical Scully manner.

Scully reached into her briefcase and plopped a bag onto the counter. 

Mulder turned towards the mysterious bag of colorful goodness.

“Chocolate sunflower seeds?” He asked, trying to contain his excitement. “You shouldn't have.”

Scully smiled. “Yeah, well…” She glanced at the floor by the desk which was littered with shells.

Mulder followed her gaze as he worked on the plastic bag. “I don't know what that is.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded, smiling despite herself as she watched him pop the chocolate confection into his mouth.

Day 6 

Today was a difficult day for Scully. She was over at her mom's house because Tara and Bill were in town with baby Matthew. 

She loved her nephew, she really did. But, she couldn't help but feel a longing pang in her heart whenever she saw him. The last time being just shortly after she buried her daughter, Emily...events that were still fairly fresh. Open sounds that hadn't quite healed.

She couldn't help but question her faith at that moment. First her sister, then her father. Then she was diagnosed with cancer only to find out she was barren shortly thereafter. Though she was grateful just to be alive and continue her journey with Mulder. Top that off with losing a child you barely got a chance to know.

Margaret Scully always had a way with words and while she stood washing dishes with her second youngest child, she broke the ice.

“I see the way you look at Mathew...Dana.”

Scully nearly dropped the dish in her hand. “Mom.”

“And I'm still hurting for you over Emily, Dana. I may not have known her, but I saw how much you loved her and I wish I had a chance to be a Grandmother to her.”

Scully nodded, not looking up until her mother placed a loving hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn towards her.

“I know I don't need to say this Dana, but there are other ways to start a family.”

The social worker's words echoed in her ear. Scully sighed. “I know...but it won't happen so long as I'm working for the FBI, at least for the X-Files...adopting a child in my circumstances wouldn't be ideal and I'm not ready to give up the X-Files just yet.”

Maggie smiled. “Right. When the time is right. God works in mysterious ways.”

Later that night, Scully picks up a pen and starts to write.

“I never was able to quite thank you for what you did for me that day. I know you wanted to protect me, yet you followed through with my wishes and for that, I am eternally grateful. You spoke on my integrity despite knowing what the implications would later come to mean. Despite knowing I would be hurt.”

Day 7

Mulder had awoken to a mysterious note under the door. He recognized Scully's handwriting immediately and wondered why on Earth she couldn't have possibly handed it to him in person. 

From what he'd learned about Scully over the years, he had concluded that not only does she rarely exhibit any weakness, but she was very private about her true feelings as well. She had even admitted she didn't want him to read the letters she wrote to him in the hospital while terminally ill even though they were clearly meant for him. 

A few hours later, he found himself in a shopping aisle, glancing at the expansive selection of Valentine's cards and other overpriced commercial items. 

It was difficult because no words were adequate enough to describe their relationship. He stood there dumbfounded for at least ten minutes before one caught his eye immediately and he knew it was the one.

It was pink, adorned in purple hearts with a fox on the front that read “What does the fox say?” Along with a chat bubble that said “Happy Valentine's Day!”

Perfect.

Day 8

Scully had no idea what to get him. Granted, she still had several days to decide, but she didn't want to wait until the last minute. Valentine's Day seemed to be catered more towards women, but there had to be something she could get him to give to him on Valentine's Day to make it more bearable.

Several stores later, she finally found it...inside one of those crane arcades. A stuffed green alien holding a heart caught her eye immediately and quickly went to get an ample amount of change for her endeavor.

She'd never been good at these types of things and as she grunted in her eight attempts, she was sure she had attracted an audience. This was certainly going to be one expensive stuffed toy.

The ninth attempt was the charm and her prize dropped into the slot below as she uttered a “YES! Finally!” Much louder than intended.

Acutely aware of the eyes that landed on her, Scully quickly retrieved her prize and bolted out of that store.

Day 9

“So any plans yet for Valentine's, Scully?”

“Not a one, you?”

“Probably an extra large pizza for one, a few beers and some quality entertainment,” Mulder winked.

Scully raised an eyebrow before she let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

“You know Mulder, if I've learned anything over the years working with you, it's that our opinion of quality differs astronomically.”

Mulder looked up from a file. “Ouch, that's harsh.”

“Am I wrong?”

Mulder reddened. “Well no…”

Scully certainly looked proud of herself.

“Well, why don't you come over…” he found himself suggesting. “We can watch...The Lost Martian.”

“Seriously?”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“Aside from overpriced dinners out, no.”

“Then it's a date,” he said with a wink.

Day 10

Scully walked into the office, the telltale clicking sound of her heels giving her away. Mulder was turned away, busying himself in the latest case file.

As she set their drinks on the desk, Mulder still had not acknowledged her presence much to her aggravation.

“Mulder?” 

“Hmm,” he responded as he hunched over the desk.

“I got us some drinks from that place up the street. They had a red velvet flavor...just in time for Valentine's day,” she chuckled.

Mulder finally turned towards her. He was wearing those glasses that always seemed to send heat radiating through her.

“Oh Scully, you shouldn't have,” he said as he effortlessly moved to grab his drink.

“Full fat just like you wanted,” she deadpanned.

Mulder relished the flavor before setting the cup down on the desk. 

“I don't know know how you can stomach that one percent stuff, Scully. You may be the rational one, but not when it comes to anything remotely consumable.”

Scully scoffed as she sipped her drink.

“So what are you looking at?” She nodded towards the file behind the desk.

Mulder's eyes widened and that playful curiosity was back on his face.

“There have been some recent Bigfoot sightings near Lake Oswego in Oregon. Some credible witnesses too.”

Scully leaned against the desk.

“Seriously, Mulder?”

Mulder moved to fetch the file and placed it in front of her. “Never been more serious about anything in my entire life, Scully,” he smirked.

Scully looked over the file and shook her head. “This isn't a case, Mulder.”

“That's because the FBI hasn't deemed it worthy of their resources...but they should. This COULD be an X-File.”

Scully tensed, knowing what was coming next. “You didn't…”

“I got us on the next flight tomorrow at ten.”

“If Skinner finds out…”

“Who said he needs to know? Come on Scully, it'll be like a date.”

Day 11

After the long, nail-biting flight to the west coast, Scully couldn't have been more relieved to finally be off the plane. They spent several years doing this now and she still wasn't used to dealing with turbulence and Mulder never failed to tease her about it each time.

“I still don't understand why we're here, Mulder. Just because some local townsfolk claimed to see what you call Bigfoot. It's folklore. Fiction.”

Mulder chuckled as they grabbed their luggage from the luggage claim area.

“Scully...have I ever showed you this giant costume I have? I've gone out hunting with it on a few occasions.”

“By hunting, I assume you mean--”

“Out Squatchin’,” Mulder returned with a smile over his shoulder.

“Mulder, well-renowned scientists have refuted the existence of Bigfoot and Sasquatch.”

“Just how many times have I been wrong, Scully?”

A short while later, they pulled into a somewhat run-down looking no name motel. 

Scully turned to look over at Mulder. “I take it you didn't make lodging accommodations in advance.”

Mulder joked. “Since when did we make reservations, Scully?”

Minutes later, they stood in front of the divey looking hotel and Mulder slipped the key inside.

Scully was anxious for a real meal after the overwhelming flight where they had been served nothing but peanuts. To make matters worse, they just barely fought their connection on time, leaving no time to grab any food.

Mulder pushed open the door and flicked on the light switch.

Scully frowned and turned towards him. “Didn't you ask for a double room, Mulder?”

Mulder shrugged, clearly unfazed by the sight of a single Queen sized bed.

Setting their things down, Mulder shrugged. “I can sleep on the floor if you insist...or the chair. I'm not picky.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Mulder,” Scully huffed. “Let's just get some food before I change my mind. I hope dinner is nicer than these accommodations.”

“Turns out, I know this pretty exceptional Italian place I recall from the last time I was here.”

Day 12

Scully awoke to see Mulder turned away beside her. She couldn't help but stare at the chisels in his body as he slept in just a tank top and sweats.

The proximity between them caused her heart to thud rapidly in her chest as heat rushed through her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to pull away slowly without waking him. If she stayed there any longer, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get up.

They had a meeting with a detective that morning, so she figured she may as well get a head start. She smiled as she pulled the stuffed alien from her bag and set it atop the TV stand.

Once Scully exited the shower, the lights were on and Mulder was getting dressed. 

“Hey Scully,” Mulder beamed with what she swore was the biggest grin she had ever seen. She glanced from the TV stand to see the alien missing. 

Turning back to him, she watched as he produced it in front of him. “Is this for me?” 

“No, it's for my secret admirer,” she smirked, toweling her hair. It was then that she became painfully aware of wearing nothing but a towel.

Mulder's enthusiasm immediately dissipated.

Scully chuckled.

“Don't do that to me, Scully.”

They watch each other for several moments and Scully immediately felt self-conscious with the lack of clothing. She quickly turned toward her suitcase and grabbed what she needed before padding towards the bathroom and closing the door.

When she returned freshly clothed, she noted a card at the bedside table.

“Mulder?”

Mulder turned towards her, a set of clothes set out on the bed. “Don't be so shocked, I have another little something for you, Scully.”

She watched as he started towards the bathroom.“I figure I'd better grab a shower before breakfast.”

She played with the envelope as he closed the door behind him. Once she heard the sound of the running water, she opened the card and couldn't help but laugh.

“What did the Fox say?” She mused out loud.

Little did she know, Mulder's ear was pressed to the bathroom door and he smiled to himself before he entered the shower.

Day 13

They had spent the previous day out with the detective. Scully had watched as Mulder asked all the right questions before they made a few trips to talk to a few witnesses who claimed they encountered Bigfoot.

Scully had to admit this trip was far more eventful than spending late nights home alone either writing up a report or pondering a case.

Seeing Mulder's face lit up in childlike wonder at the prospect of catching Bigfoot had to be one of the best sights yet. The had spent the entire night out “Squatching”, as she moaned and groaned about how much time they were wasting, yet she couldn't help but enjoy the thrill that came with it.

“Did you know Mulder, that on the middle ages, men and women would draw names from a bowl to see who would be their Valentine?”

“Really?” Mulder mumbled as he glanced through a case file.

Scully took another bite of the salad she was eating before she continued. “They'd wear whoever's name they drew on their sleeve for a week. Others say it was customary for men in a joust to wear a colorful ribbon symbolizing a lady love tied to their arm. Supposedly, this led to the origin of “to wear your heart on your sleeve”.

Mulder slowly looked up much to Scully's surprise. “Huh, I guess I've been doing it wrong this entire time,” he mused.

Scully tilted her head as she took another bite of her salad, admiring the way he looked with those glasses of his.“You know, Skinner is going to kill you.”

“I'll take my chances,” he said as he continued. 

“Now I'm regretting not bringing my Sasquatch costume on this endeavor.”

Later that evening, after a fruitless search, they returned to the hotel.

As suspected, Skinner was royally pissed and a return flight was booked for them back to D.C. for tomorrow morning.

They lay on the bed after deciding to get some pizza delivered. Pepperoni for Mulder, Vegetarian for Scully.

“You know Mulder, all this time I thought you only had a fascination with little green men.”

“Gray,” he corrected as he munched on his pizza. 

“What?”

“You said green,” he narrowed his eyes.

Scully crossed her legs as she turned towards him, pizza in hand. They stared at one another for several seconds. It was as if an electric current passed between them and the air began to feel thick.

Mulder grinned before he lunged across the bed, reaching for the pizza slice in her hand.

“Oooh!” Scully cried out in shock, surprisingly manage to keep the pizza in her grip.

Mulder managed to grab onto her arm and pull it closer as he took a large bite of the pizza in her hand.

“Mulder!” she gasped.

She chuckled despite herself and it was only then that she realized he was positioned on top of her, his arms at her sides. She could feel his breath warm her neck as she breathed heavily. Their proximity was almost too much to bear.

“Not bad,” Mulder mused, seemingly unaware of the predicament she placed them both in.

When Scully didn't respond, he turned towards her. Her face was flushed and her eyes fixated on his chest.

He felt himself inadvertently harden against his jeans at the sight of her chest heaving up and down with each breath that she took. As her nipples peaked through her blouse, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. 

In that moment, he imagined what it would be like to have the honor of feeling and touching the soft, supple skin of her breasts.

“Mulder?” Scully's voice startled him from his train of thought.

Mulder jumped, realizing she too was painfully aware of his excitement which was pressing against her leg.

“Shit shit shit….Sorry!” he claimed suddenly as he quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Fuck! He really fucked things up this time.

Mulder turned away and sighed, running his hands through his hair as he let out a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin their friendship...the sacred partnership they had built over the years.

As much as he loved her as more than simply a friend, he was terrified of what pursuing her romantically would do to their relationship. Relationships often got complicated and messy once things become sexual and he never wanted to lose what they shared.

Suddenly, he felt Scully come up behind him and she felt her arms slip around her waist.

“Mulder…” she whispered in a guttural tone that shook him to the core.

He felt a shiver up his spine as she stood up behind him. “Did I tell you to stop,” she demanded.

Mulder turned towards her. He saw a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite discern. “Are...are you feeling alright, Scully?”

“I could ask you the same question, Mulder.”

Mulder looked down at her as if she just had a stroke. “Umm, maybe on second thought I should see if the hotel has an opening with a double room.”

Scully said nothing as she faced him, her hands playing with his belt. Mulder stiffened as she slid it out with a snap and a glint in her eye that he couldn't quite discern.

“Scully…” He tried again.

“I want this Mulder,” she muttered in a tone that indicated that this wasn't up for debate.

In one swift movement, Scully had stripped him of his pants that fell haphazardly to the floor on a swift heap and she started massaging his erection through his briefs.

Unable to hold back any further, he threw his head back and moaned and the next thing he knew, she was taking him into her expert hands. She massaged his length from front to back for what seemed like an eternity. 

A moment later, Scully fell to her knees unceremoniously before him. Mulder felt himself in a hot cocoon as she moved back and forth, her tongue teasing his length. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he felt himself building.

“Fuck...Scully…I can't.”

Scully pulled back suddenly, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. He watched as she slowly slipped her blouse over her head. She grinned as she proceeded to slowly unclasp her bra...watching him closely with each languid movement before it slipped to the floor.

They stood there for several moments before she pulled Mulder forward, taking his shaking hands and placing them onto her breasts.

Mulder felt himself stiffen as he mesmerized every detail, from her taut nipples to the small freckles that adorned them. Perfect. She was perfect.

Slowly, his gaze traveled upwards. She was staring into him with her blue depths and he moved one hand to palm the side of her face as he slowly leaned forward, bending slightly to match her height as their lips met.

Scully closed her eyes as she moved to pull him closer, her tongue darting between his lips to dance with his. Years of pent up sexual desire and frustration led to this very moment and she was stricken with the need for immediate release.

Instinctively, Scully's hands began to fumble with Mulder's shirt as he helped her pull it up and over his head. 

His hands moved for the button of her slacks, unbuttoning it in a swift movement as she shimmied out of them. As she reached for her panties, Mulder stopped her with his hands and she gasped. Together, they slowly pulled away the confines of the black satin garment.

She started moving backward as her hands traveled up his neck, running her fingers through his hair, her nails massaging his scalp.

Suddenly, Scully broke away from their kiss, completely breathless. “I need you inside me, Mulder!” she begged.

“I thought you'd never ask,” he grunted as he pushed her back onto the bed, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

He watched as her breasts move up and down with the movement and he reached for her hips, pulling her towards the end of the bed. 

Scully watched as he slipped a finger inside her folds. Seeing her already so wet for him made him harden, his cock throbbed and beg for release.

“Jesus Scully...fuck,” he groaned. 

Oh how she needed him. Her center was hot and heavy, waiting for this moment. She was certain she had been waiting for him her entire life. Her constant...her touchstone. How badly she had wanted to feel him inside her. How badly she had wanted to physically express what words could not.

She gasped as she felt him slip inside of her with her legs wrapped firmly around his hips, filling her entirely. Slowly, he moved closer as he pumped from the edge of the bed. Leaning down on top of her, he began to tease her neck with his tongue. It was a sensitive spot and she let out a groan as he moved downward, continuing pump in and out of her.

He felt her tighten around him. “You feel so good,” he moaned into her ear.

Scully bucked against him as he picked up the pace. Seeing her writhe against him was pushing him over the top. 

“Come with me, Mulder…” she pleaded. “Oh God...oh Fuck! Yes!”

“Say my name, Scully…” He begged.

Reaching for him, she clasped onto his back, feeling his muscles contort against her touch. 

“Muldeeerr!”

She was close, he knew it. 

“Harder!” She begged.

He picked up the pace as she rocked against him, her knees bracing against the side of his muscular thighs.

“Oooh...yes!!”

“Oh Scully,” he rasped, leaning forward. Their bodies were slick with sweat and Mulder started to slow as he felt her ripple around him. He slowed and felt his sweet release as she came, their bodies perfectly in sync. Slowly, he withdrew from her and moved to lay beside her as he caught his breath.

They stayed that way for several minutes, relishing everything that had just happened...having consummated their relationship beyond partnership and close friendship into something words could not define. 

The impossible had just happened. And it was everything they imagined it to be. No, it was better. It was magical...supernatural even.

Day 14

Mulder spooned Scully from behind as he glanced at the illuminated red letters of the alarm clock.

He smiled as a thought dawned on him.“Happy Valentine's Day, Scully.”

Scully smiled, her eyes were droopy from sleep and sex. “Thank you. Happy Valentine's day to you too, Mulder.”

“Skinner is going to kill is isn't he?” he mused.

Scully chuckled. “Yeah, but that's nothing new,” she said as she turned in his embrace. “So let's not waste the time we have left,” And at that, she made a mad dash under the covers.

END


End file.
